Lukas
Lukas White, is a recurring character in the show School Daze. He is the cousin of Tom, Allison, Alex, and Michael on Sally’s side of the family. He’s also the younger brother of Isabella and the son of Nate. During family gatherings, Lukas is mostly seen hanging out with Tom and the gang, and would often talk about FNAF. He appears physically in holiday specials, and virtually in any episode where Caillou plays Tomodachi Life, as a Mii Avatar. Personality Lukas is very energetic. He would often annoy his sister, talk about FNAF(and other popular horror games like Bendy, Cuphead, Baldi’s Basics, etc.), and terrorize Fred(Potato head’s cousin) with his toys. He is shown to get upset on occasion. For example, In “Uncle Funtime: Thanksgiving Edition”, he was seen arguing with another kid. Some other examples of him getting upset include his sister or another character pranking him, not doing something or going somewhere he wants, or getting lectured by Gammy, Allison, his father Nate, or another adult. Like Rigby, Lukas has a strong hatred for babies, as shown in the episodes “5 Cousins and a Baby”, “Jerry’s Visit to Hingham”, and “Returning to Double Trouble”. He also likes to pick on Tom’s friends, most commonly Rigby, Stewie, Chopper, or Meowth. Appearance Lukas has tan skin, brown eyes, and blonde hair. His outfits vary throughout the series, but he is mostly seen in one outfit, which consists of a blue dress shirt with chest pockets and rolled up sleeves, a gray short-sleeved undershirt with a picture of Freddy on it, darker blue jeans, and dark green sneakers. In Adventure Sponge, he wore a white long-sleeved dress shirt underneath a gray sweater vest, darker gray trousers, and black shoes. In some episodes, he is seen wearing long or short-sleeved shirts of varying colors (usually black, gray, green, red, or other colors), black, gray blue or red sweatpants, shorts, or trousers, and black sneakers. In School Daze: The Movie, he wore a white t-shirt with a burger on it, black shorts, and black sandals. In the winter, he wears a black and gray jacket. In the 30th Anniversary Special, he wears a gray henley shirt with a navy blue collar and yellow, green, and blue stripes on the chest, dark blue trousers, and black sneakers. His hairstyle is a bit larger, slightly resembling Willy's. In "The Beginning of our Cape Cod Adventures! Aunt Sally Stays Behind.", he wears a black collarless dress shirt, gray pants with black highlights, and black, gray, and red sneakers that light up at the soles. At the end of the episode, he wears a black t-shirt with Freddy Fazbear's face on it and black shorts with the Fazbear gang on them. He also wears a red and black hat with a blue poofball on it. In "Cape Cod’s Smallest Aquarium! I Crave a Good Meal!", he wears a green t-shirt with black long sleeves, light gray pants with darker gray highlights, and the same sneakers. In "The Larssons’ Epic Vengeance! Goodbye Old Friends, Hello New Year!", he wears the same gray henley shirt with a navy blue collar and yellow, green, and blue stripes on the chest from the 30th Anniversary Special, black jeans, and the same sneakers. During the Power of Peruto Arc, Lukas’s hair got longer and he wears several outfits. All of his outfits are listed below: * In “Hingham is Where the Start Is”, Lukas wears a black FNAF: Sister Location t-shirt, orange cargo shorts, and yellow Goofy sandals with black straps. For his sleepwear, he wears pajamas similar to the ones he wore in Animas Extravaganza. * In “Hole in Water”, Lukas wears a black Hawaiian shirt with a green and pink floral pattern. He wore a red, orange, blue, and white faded pair of swim trunks with white and lime green stripes at the beach, but after returning from the beach, the trunks are replaced by lime green shorts with blue highlights. He also wears the same sandals. * .In “My Sweet Ride”, Lukas wears a black tank-top with a gray and white plain and patterned border and chest pocket, black shorts with gray horizontal pinstripes, and his sandals. However, due to the weather getting more “chilly”, Gammy forces him to change his outfit, so Lukas switches to a black FNAF t-shirt with the same shorts, as well as black socks and dark gray sneakers. * In “Quest to the Concert”, Lukas wears a light gray Cuphead t-shirt with plain black shorts and his socks and sneakers during the Quest. At the beach, he wears the same shirt with his swimming trunks. When returning from the beach, he switches to a black Bendy t-shirt, black cargo pants, and his yellow sandals. During the concert, he wears his gray jacket over the shirt. * In “The Chutes & Ladders Showdown”, Lukas wears his black FNAF t-shirt from “My Sweet Ride”, the green shorts from “Hole in Water”, and his yellow sandals. * In “Jerry’s Visit to Hingham”, Lukas spends most of the episode wearing his sleepwear, consisting of a black t-shirt, which has the FNAF logo with the FNAF plushies on it, as well as black shorts with red stripes and FNAF plushies on them. * In “Returning to Double Trouble”, Lukas wears the black Sister Location t-shirt from “Hingham is Where the Start Is” with black shorts and his sandals. In Season 3 of the Advanced Education series, Lukas still has long hair, and wears a black hooded jacket with chest pockets over a red flannel shirt, a black undershirt, dark blue jeans, gray socks with black Nike symbols on them, and dark gray sneakers with white soles. In Season 4 of Advanced Education, Lukas was seen wearing 4 outfits. In the flashback episode "The Beach Incident", he wore a blue headband, a blue long-sleeved shirt paired with a green vest, as well as a white short-sleeved Hawaiian shirt with a red flame pattern over it. He also wore blue jeans and black sandals. In "One Night at Carver Inn", Lukas wears the same black jacket over a black long-sleeved FNAF t-shirt, red sweatpants, and black New Balance sneakers. During the Winter Fest, he wore a maroon long-sleeved shirt with gray sleeves over his black one. The Next Day, he wears a black short-sleeved Cuphead t-shirt, black cargo pants, and the same jacket and sneakers. For sleepwear, he wore a gray Bendy t-shirt with black boxer shorts. During the Cipher's Law Arc, Lukas wears 3 main outfits, each one is listed below: * In HU042, Lukas wears the same black hooded jacket over a blue FNAF t-shirt, black athletic pants, and a pair of black New Balance sneakers. * In HU043, Lukas wears a black Cuphead t-shirt with black sweatpants, and the same sneakers. He wears a black t-shirt with a red devil on it and red plaid pajama pants for sleepwear. * In HU044, Lukas wears a different black cuphead t-shirt with a purple monster on it, skinny black sweatpants, and the same sneakers. In the Senior Year series, Lukas's main outfit consists of a red t-shirt with a graphic of Morgana from Persona 5 on it underneath an unbuttoned, blue flannel shirt with rolled-up sleeves. He also wears gray jeans and the same black sneakers from the previous series. He is also seen wearing long or short-sleeved t-shirts with video game/TV show graphics on it, with or without a jacket or flannel(sometimes both) over it. He also wears jeans, shorts, or athletic pants for legwear, and on his feet, he wears sneakers or sandals. His clothing is usually seen in the colors blue, red, gray, black, or green. * During the home videos in "Memories", Lukas is depicted as a toddler, has shorter hair, and wears a blue and white striped sweater with a red border and a picture of a doghouse on it, light blue sweatpants with an image of a dog on the left thigh, white socks, and white sneakers. * In "Family", Lukas wears a black hooded jacket with the Rick and Morty logo on the left side and a graphic of said show on the back. Underneath it, he wears a black t-shirt with white demon graphics on it. He also wears dark gray sweatpants, black socks, and black Adidas sneakers with white stripes. * In "Goodbye", Lukas wears a black long-sleeved shirt with a Rick and Morty graphic on it, bluish-gray athletic pants with black highlights, and the same black jacket and sneakers. Prominence 8th Grade Adventures (4 Appearances Total) * The Six Flags Adventure(series debut) * School Daze Thanksgiving Movie * School Daze Christmas Movie(final 8GA appearance) * School Daze: The Movie(movie debut) High School Years (18 Appearances Total) * Uncle Funtime: Thanksgiving Edition(first re-appearance) * School Daze Christmas Chronicles 13: Road to Plymouth * School Daze Christmas Chronicles 14: Plymouth Explorers * School Daze Christmas Chronicles 15: Couch Potatoes (Mii Avatar) * School Daze Christmas Chronicles 16: Fun at Coco Keys (Mii Avatar) * School Daze Christmas Chronicles 17: Make Way for 2017! (Mii Avatar) * School Daze Christmas Chronicles 18: The Reunion (Mii Avatar) * Earth to Alex (Mii Avatar) * Midterm Gaming (Mii Avatar) * Alex Goes to the Dentist (Mii Avatar) * Painful Pulling (Mii Avatar) * Cabin Fever! (Mii Avatar) * Larsson and the Power of One! (Mii Avatar) * The High Notes of a Musical Reunion (Mii Avatar) * Triple Birthday Party * Pokemon Franklin Expeditions 18: Double Trouble in Hingham(final HSY appearance) * The Dental Institution(Mii Avatar) * The Final Frontier(Mii Avatar) School Daze in Paradise (7 Appearances Total) * School Daze 3: Marquez and the Orb of Life(Mii Avatar) * Disaster at the Drive-In(Mii Avatar) * Life at the Cottage(Mii Avatar) * Hooked on Sweets(Mii Avatar) * The Patty Poachers(Mii Avatar * Road to New York City(Mii Avatar) * The Conclusion to a Really Short Trip(Mii Avatar) Forever Sophomores (10 Appearances Total) * Weekend at Gammy’s(flashback) * Quizpocalypse 3: All Will Be Revealed(Mii Avatar) * Return to Maine(Mii Avatar) * The School Daze 30th Anniversary Special!(first re-appearance) * Life During Post-Thanksgiving! Christmas is just around the Corner! * The Beginning of our Cape Cod Adventures! Aunt Sally Stays Behind. * Cape Cod’s Smallest Aquarium! I Crave a Good Meal! * The Larssons’ Epic Vengeance! Goodbye Old Friends, Hello New Year! * 5 Cousins and a Baby * Easter Kicks off the Month (Part 1) (final FS appearance) Advanced Education (7 Appearances Total) * The Concert Chronicles(picture) * The Larssons' Thanksgiving Crisis Special(first re-appearance) * The Beach Incident (flashback) * One Night at Carver Inn * Reunited with the Cousins! The Start of our Hingham Adventures! * Happy Anniversary Meowth and Pikachu! A Truce of Laziness! * The Fall of Ciphogee! Ending Break with an Easter Celebration! (final AE appearance) Senior Year (4 Appearances so far) * Thanks, But No Giving! (first re-appearance) * Memories (video) * Family * Goodbye Gallery Lukas 8GA.PNG Lukas HSY.PNG Lukas FS.PNG Lukas Rage.png Lukas FS.png Lukas FS2.png Lukas FS3.png Lukas FS4.png Lukas_AE.png Lukas_SY.png Category:The Connellys